Band Tour
by amv4eva
Summary: The Killer Beez have never gone anywhere. But will that change when they get swept up in the tour with the most popular band in the country? And will our band members find love amongst eachh other? ContestPokePenguineComfortDesperateShipping!
1. killer Beez and Iridescence

_Holy Mankey, will you look at that? More rare than a blue moon, amv4eva is actually PUTTING UP A NEW STORY!!_

_This is going to be a tough fic, 'cuz I'm putting like, 12 people together. _

_Also, I'm giving you all a warning: I've never actually seen an episode with Kenny in it. This was originally going to be Ikairishipping, instead of Penguineshipping, but something kept me from that: a) As much as I love the good girl-bad boy thing, Dawn and Paul sort of push that to the extremes, and b) KENGOGIRL WOULD SKIN ME ALIVE_

_Now that that's out of the way, here is my disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Simple Plan, or Ashley Tisdale. _

_Please enjoy, my friends!_

**Chapter One: **

**Killer Beez and Iridescence**

The streets in the suburbs of La Rousse City were usually calm and quiet. That is, except for one street, where a band practicing its music was always in the faint background. The music originated from the garage of the Maxwell house. Four boys were practicing their music.

Behind the drums was a boy with blonde hair. He was biting his bottom lip in concentration, his hazel eyes narrowed slightly. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the words, "ROCK BEATS ALL" with a rock shaped like a guitar underneath it, and dark blue jeans. His drumsticks were inky black, though yellow where his hands gripped them tightly. On the front of the base drum was a yellow and black wasp with a sharp stinger on the end over a black background, the words "_Killer Beez" _written in blood red letters.

Standing behind a keyboard was a boy with red-brown, slightly spiky hair. His chocolate brown eyes were looking down at his fingers, which were flying across the keys. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and black jeans. His mouth was close to a microphone , where he helped with the background vocals.

Playing bass near another microphone was a boy with messy, spiky black hair. He had dark brown eyes and a wide grin on his tan face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a hood attached to the back, and light blue jeans. A shiny wasp symbol was glimmering on his guitar.

And at the front of the group was a boy with a guitar with an identical wasp emblem. This boy had light green, perfectly messy hair and dark emerald eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. A green jacket was on the ground next to him. He was the boy doing the lead vocals, and he opened his mouth to sing:

"_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down"_

As the song finished, a soft clapping was heard. A fifth boy stepped out from behind his computer. He was wearing an olive green shirt and a brown vest and brown pants. He appeared to be about a year older than the other four.

"Great job, Beez." The boy said. "That was your best recording of 'Shut Up' yet!"

"Thanks, Brock!" The boy with red-brown hair said.

The boy named Brock grinned. "But I do have a few improvements for you guys to make." The others groaned, making Brock laugh. "I'm your manager, it's my job to do this. Alright, Jack Smith… You need to stop squinting your eyes when you play. It makes you look constipated."

The boy with blonde hair made a face. "It does not!"

"Yes it does. Anyway," Brock continued, "Kenny Erickson… Don't put your mouth so close to the mike. You could get electrocuted like that."

The boy with red-brown hair frowned. "I thought that that only happened if the stage was carpeted."

"Let's not risk it." Brock replied. "OK, Ash Ketchum, you should lengthen your shoulder strap. If it's too short, you could hurt your shoulders."

The boy with black hair nodded and took off his guitar to adjust it.

"Drew Maxwell," Brock started, "Stop dropping your jacket on the floor when you take it off. That's a really nice jacket. Don't ruin it."

The boy with green hair rolled his eyes and took his green jacket off the floor and hung it on Ash's head.

"What the- HEY!!" Ash yelled as he pulled it off and threw it back at his green eyed friend. Drew caught it and laughed.

"Stop, guys!" Jack said, "You can't have a good argument if I'm not in the fight!"

Suddenly, the song "Rockstar" started playing on Brock's phone. (A/N- the Nickelback version) Brock picked it up and held it to his ear. "Killer Beez recording studio, manager Brock Obsidian speaking… Oh, hey, lil' sis… What?! Oh, no… Okay… Okay…Sure, I'll be there soon. Love ya. Bye."

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"My little sister Sara called and told me that Ben's pen exploded in the dryer. I gotta go help clean up. I'll see you guys tomorrow at three for our writing session." Brock said as he shut his computer and took off.

It was quiet for a minute. Then Jack asked, "_What _blew up in the dryer?"

"A pen." Ash explained. (A/N- OMG! Ash said something smart!)

Kenny sighed. "Well, there's no point in trying to continue practice with out Brock. I'll see you guys later." He left, too.

"Why does he always use big words?" Ash grumbled.

"He does have a point, though." Jack said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ash and Drew exchanged looks. "I'm bored." Drew said.

"I'm hungry," Ash moaned, putting a hand over his stomach.

Drew smirked. "Ash, you're always hungry."

"Whatever," Ash went over to his case and gently placed his guitar inside. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Enjoy." Drew lazily waved goodbye to his friend and put his guitar away. Then he walked into his house. His father, Derek, was sitting at the kitchen table, working on his laptop. Derek was the boss of a small software company, Maxwell Enterprises. He looked up and smiled at his son.

"Hey Drew," He said, "You guys sounded good today."

"Thanks." Drew said as he went over to the refridgerator. "Do we have any soda?"

"You should have something healthier, son," Derek frowned. "So much soda isn't good for you."

"I'm sixteen. Besides, Ash eats, like, five times more than me and he's in pretty good shape." Drew countered.

His line worked; Derek laughed. "I've always wondered where he puts it all. Fine, you can have _one_. Oh, and can you go and get your sister for me?"

"Sure." Drew shrugged. He grabbed a can of root beer and went upstairs. He deposited his guitar and drink in his room and went down the hallway to his thirteen year old sister Deena's room. Loud pop music was blasting from her CD player. Rolling his eyes, he pushed open the door without knocking. He nearly fell over laughing.

Deena Maxwell was wearing a denim jacket over a pink tank top and pink shorts. Her shoulder length green hair was tucked behind her ears, her light green eyes sparkling as she sang into a hairbrush:

"_These are headstrong, crazy days _

_When your mind's made up _

_And the music plays _

_Headstrong can you feel the beat? _

_Meltdown can you feel the heat? _

_Meltdown, It's not a crush _

_In a hot, hot room, _

_We're in a rush _

_Headstrong can you feel the beat? _

_Meltdown can you feel the heat?"_

As the song ended, Drew said, "I wish I had gotten a picture of that."

Deena screamed. "DREW, YOU BUTT!!" (A/N- that's my favorite insult!)

"Hey, what band is that?" Drew asked. In her fury, Deena threw the CD case at his head. Quick- thinking Drew caught it just before it hit his face. There were four girls on the cover, illuminated by a faint, iridescent light.

And that, in fact, was the name of the band. Written across the top in golden, glossy letters was the word _Iridescent._

Drew snorted. "C'mon, Deena, listen to something good."

"That is good!" Deena cried, snatching the case from his hand. She pointed to the girls on the cover. "Bethany Anderson plays drums, Dawn Francisco plays the keys, Misty Waterflower plays bass, and May Maple plays the guitar and lead vocals. Bethany, Dawn, and Misty all do the background vocals. And they're all sixteen, like the guys in your band!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Dad wants you downstairs." Drew walked out of the room and back to his. He lay back on his dark green bedspread and looked around his room. His guitar case leaned against his, which was covered in papers of music, lyrics, and his computer. Hanging next to his window was his calendar, showing today's date of June 7. Covering nearly every inch of the walls were posters of Drew's favorite bands: Bowling for Soup, Maroon5, Linkin Park, OneRepublic,… the list went on and on.

Drew ran a hand through his hair and picked up a magazine that had an interview with the singer Antonio Maleke. (pronounced Mal-ee-kay). Taking a gulp of his soda, he opened it to page 58 and read:

**Magazine: So, Antonio, after winning the game show **_**Johto Idol, **_**your life's changed quite a bit!**

**Antonio: Yeah, definitely! Traveling on the road, meeting so many new people, performing every night… it's incredible!**

**Magazine: Not to mention, the ladies are going crazy! How do you feel about this new popularity?**

**Antonio: Um, it's nice, but sometimes the fandom gets a little out of hand.**

**Magazine: Any ladies caught your eye yet?**

**Antonio: I've actually had my eyes on a certain girl for a while. I won't give any more info. **

**Magazine: Could it be one of the girls from the popular band, **_**Iridescent? **_

**Antonio: No! We're all just friends! Actually, I heard that the girls were starting their first major tour in**

Suddenly, a scream from downstairs made Drew jump about a foot in the air. Slamming his half-finished soda onto his bedside table, he sprinted downstairs to the kitchen, where Derek sat looking slightly bewildered.

"What happened?" Drew asked. Then he saw Deena, squealing and jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!!" She was screaming, "Tickets!! Tomorrow night! _Iridescent_ is coming to La Rousse!"

_Oooooohh! Iridescent is coming!_

_Drew: What's so great about that? May will be here._

_Amv: You know you miss her. _

_Drew: I do not -blushes-_

_Amv: bashful boy._

_Drew:…Shut up. _

_Ash: I'm still hungry!_

_Jack: You're the weirdest best friend ever…_

_May: When do I come in?_

_Amv: like Chapter 3 or something._

_May/Drew: What?!_

_Amv: I thought you didn't miss her, Drew._

_Drew:… SHUT UP!!_

_LOL! Please Review! OR ELSE!!_


	2. Garage Band No More!

_Amv: Welcome to Chapter 2! And, introducing my best friend... purpleduckies9!!_

_purpleduckies9: Hi, peoples! I'm here to do the disclaimer! Amv4eva doesn't own pokemon, or the song "I'm Just a Kid," by Simple Plan!_

_Drew: Thank goodness._

_Amv: Also, flames will be used to make s'mores. So flame me._

_Jack: You're weird. Who's going to flame you just so you can make s'mores?_

_Nemsick:-poofs in out of nowhere- Gosh, amv, you're such a nerd! -leaves-_

_Jack: O.O_

_Amv: -rolls eyes- thanks, Nemsick. Anyway... enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter Two: Garage Band No More!**

"Why did you get her tickets?" Drew asked over dinner.

"Because _Iridescent _is Deena's favorite band," Derek said sternly, "Eat your meatloaf."

"Ha." Deena said with a grin.

"So, Deena, which friend do you want to come with you to the show?" Denise, their mother, asked.

"Hmm..." Deena thought for a minute, "Maybe Casey! Oh, yeah, definitely Casey!"

"That girl who's obsessed with baseball?" Drew asked for clarification.

"Mm-hm."

Drew was about to say something, but catching sight of his father's think-before-you-speak-or-else face, he decided to just help himself to more mashed potatoes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Drew lay back on his bed, his damp hair dampening his pillows. He flipped open his black phone and scrolled down his contacts list. Brock would prbably be so busy with his crazy family he wouldn't hear his phone ring... Ash would be too busy stuffing his face to do much else... Kenny would be working on a new song... which left Jack as his only option.

"Yo," Jack's voice said when he picked up, "What's up, Drew?"

"Hey Jack," Drew said, "Have you heard of the band _Iridescent_?"

"Who hasn't? Their fisrt CD just came out, they're insanely popular right now. Why?"

"Deena got tickets to see them tomorrow night." Drew explained.

"That's cool. Is she excited?"

"Duh. She hit the roof when Dad told her about it." Drew rolled his eyes, though he knew Jack couldn't see. "What songs do they sing, anyway?"

"I don't know the names of all of them," Jack said, "But nearly all of them are about love, breaking up, and heartbreak."

Drew snorted.

"I've heard them on the radio. _Iridescent _isn't that bad," Jack added, "Hey... why don't the Beez have any love songs?"

"'Cuz no one in the band has ever had a girlfriend, or a crush, or their heart broken, or whatever," Drew answered, "We're all totally clueless in the feild of love."

"That's so depressing," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Drew rolled his eyes again, "I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Later, man," Jack replied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"'_Throw me away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape..." _Brock sang to himself as he walked through the park. He was on his way to Drew's house for their writing session. But suddenly, his entire life changed.

As he turned a corner, he saw a girl who appeared to be about his age. She had dark, curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top under a purple jacket and tan cargo pants. She was talking to someone over her cell phone, and, judging from her tone, the conversation was not going well.

"WHAT?! But you said that you'd stick with us for the _whole tour!_... Well, who cares if they don't like our music? We're not forcing them to listen, they can wear ear plugs while we play... _Oh_, they don't want to share the spotlight, I understand. Then go on your own darn tour!... Oh, you will? Good, we didn't like your emo music anyway... fine, fine, goodbye and good riddance!" She snapped the phone shut. After a few moments, she said, "Oh no, why do I always let my temper get me? Oh no, this is bad, what will I tell the girls?"

"Er... excuse me?" Brock said tentatively, "Are you alright, miss?"

The girl spun around, surprised to find Brock standing behind her. She smiled slightly. "I was talking loudly, wasn't I?"

"Well, yes," Brock admitted, "But I was just passing by to go to my friend's house. What was going on?"

The girl groaned. "It turns out that the band that was supposed to be touring with my group 'doesn't like our music,' so they skipped out the day of the show!"

Brock couldn't help but laugh to himself. "Your attitude didn't help much."

"I know. But when I get going, nothing stops me," the girl agreed. "Just like Bethany."

The name stirred a flicker of recognition in Brock's memory. "Wait... did you say something about a tour? Are you a band manager?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm Cori Martinez, the manager of the band _Iridescent._"

"_I-Iridescent?"_ Brock stammered. Cori didn't notice.

"And now we don't have an opening band, and we _need_ one, it's in the contract... Oh, how could I have been so rash?" Cori moaned.

"Er... Ms. Martinez?"

"Call me Cori."

"Fine, then Cori." Brock looked straight into her brown eyes. "I think I can help you."

"You can?" That caught the girl off gaurd.

He nodded, and held out his hand. "My name is Brock Obsidian. I'm the manager for a band named the _Killer Beez._"

Cori shook his hand. "But I've never heard of them."

"We're just a garage band," Brock explained, "We've been singing for a long time, but we've never gone anywhere." Cori bit her lip, thinking.

"Please, Cori," Brock said softly, "You need a band, and the Beez need a break. Give us one chance. If you hate us and think we're awful, kick us off the tour without a thought. But give us tonight's show."

Cori smiled. "You know how to persuade, Brock. Fine, I'll come watch you guys practice at 3:30. Where do I go?"

"Come to 3785 Erie Way. You won't be disappointed." Brock said confidently.

She laughed. "I can't wait." She flashed him a quick smile, and walked off. Brock smiled after her and checked his watch.

It was 3:05.

"AAARRGH!! I GOTTA GET TO DREW'S PLACE!!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"YOU GOT US A TOUR WITH WHAT?!" Kenny shouted. He, Ash, Jack, and Drew had identical looks of shock on their face.

"I know! _Iridescent!_" Brock cried, "_Killer Beez _is going on tour!"

"What's with you, Drew?" Ash asked, "You've hardly said anything."

"I don't really know about this..." Drew said, a small frown on his face.

The other four boys stared at him. "Drew-" Brock started, but Jack held up a hand and said, "No, let me break it down for him."

He got up, went over to his green haired friend, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him vigoriously. "This isn't just any band tour, Drew! This is _Iridescent!_ The most popular band ON THE PLANET!!"

He released a dizzy looking Drew, who shook his head to clear it. "It's not that I'm not excited -I really am- but I don't know anything about Iridescent. Isn't it rude -and weird- to travel with people you don't know anything about?"

"No." Ash said, "It's rude if you don't try to get to know them."

The other four boys stared.

"What? I can be smart!" Ash said defensively.

"Well, there's a first for eveything," Brock said as he checked his watch.

"And a last," Kenny muttered under his breath.

"It's 3:35... where's- oh, hi, Cori!" Brock said as the girl walked into the garage.

"Hi Brock," She replied happily, "So, these are your band members?"

"Yes..." Brock started, "Jack Smith -the blonde- plays the drums, Kenny Erickson -red hair- does the keyboard, Ash Ketchum -spiky black hair- is bass, and Drew Maxwell -green hair- plays guitar and does the lead vocals."

"How old are all of you?"

"We're all sixteen," Kenny explained.

"Just like the girls," Cori mused, "What song are you singing?"

"Er... give us one minute." Brock said shiftily. The boys huddled together so that Cori wouldn't hear.

"We should do a song that shows off our music and vocals," Brock muttered.

"How about 'I'm Just a Kid'?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea," Drew agreed. "Let's do it."

Brock nodded in approval. He went over to Cori, who was standing next to his computer. "We were just deciding what to sing. This is called 'I'm Just a Kid.'"

He pointed at the group. Ash started a small chord in the background as Drew took the microphone in his hands and started,

_"I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes"_

Drew, Jack, and Kenny started playing together.

_"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight..._

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

_What the heck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid repeat x5_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight"_

As the final notes faded into silence, Drew looked over at Brock. He winked and gave a thumbs-up sign.

Cori was standing with her arms folded, an unreadable expression on her face. The boys watched as she walked over to Drew. "It's Drew Maxwell, right?"

Drew nodded.

"Are you related to the television producer, Destiny Maxwell?"

He nodded again. "She's my cousin. My Dad's sisters' daughter."

Cori finally smiled. "Looks like talent for showbiz runs in the family. I'll see you -all of you- tonight for soundcheck at six. You go on at eight."

"S-so, w-we're going on t-tour with you?" Ash stammered.

Cori chuckled. "We'll see."

The garage was silent for a few moments. Then Drew, Jack, Ash, and Kenny's cheers made the ceiling tremble. Brock swept Cori up in a big hug, but released her quickly, blushing furiously. She giggled, brushing curly strands of her hair away from her face.

"See you soon!"

_Holla holla, people! Killer Beez are going on tour!_

_Drew: So May will be here?_

_Amv: Yep._

_Drew: Crud. (thinking: YES!!)_

_Amv: I wrote that._

_Drew: -scrolls up- AMV, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!_

_Amv: Get in line. -kicks Drew outside-_

_purpleduckies9: ...You go, Amv_

_Amv: Holla. And 'Holla' is the word of the month for July!! HOLLA!_

_Drew: -comes back inside- Please Review!_

_Amv: Thank you, Drew... Hey, that rhymed!_


	3. Two Kinds of Sparks

_Amv: I'M ALIVE!!!!_

_Drew: Where have you BEEN??_

_Amv: ….Busy. But I mean it, this chapter was supposed to be up two weeks ago, but the internet was down right after I finished and this was the first chance I had to get this up…_

_Drew: Meaning you were addicted to face book._

_Amv: Details, details… anyway, I don't own pokemon, so read on! Also… this chapter is dedicated to Randomer 101 Love… I love you, thanks for the cookie!!! _

**Chapter Three: Two Kinds of Sparks**

"I can't believe you're TOURING with my favorite band!" Deena moaned. "That is so unfair!"

"This will be very good for Drew's future as a musician. Be happy for him." Denise said with a small frown.

Deena scowled. "Fine..."

"Hey, Drew, where do you keep your spare guitar strings?" Derek asked.

"Second drawer in my desk." Drew called from across the room. The Maxwell family was gathered in Drew's room to help him pack for the two-month tour. Well, Drew and Derek were packing, Denise was offering support, and Deena was grumbling about her brother's good fortune.

"Hey, Deena," Drew said as he shoved a stack of jeans into a suitcase, "Will you quit complaining if I promise to get you the girls' autographs?"

Deena's entire face lit up. "Oh, Drew, will you do that? For me? You're the best!"

Drew smirked. "I know."

Derek threw a pair of socks at his son's head. "Be modest."

"I really, really want May's signature!" Deena was saying to herself.

"Oh, and Drew," Denise said, trying to get her family back in line, "Destiny called as soon as she heard about the Beez. She said to tell you that she's really happy for you."

"Tell her I said thanks. We might stop in New Rouge. If we do, I'll try and visit her." Drew replied.

"We're also going to see you off at the bus," Derek said, "To tell you goodbye and good luck, and drop off your bags."

Suddenly a car horn sounded from outside. Drew, who was closest to the window, peeked out and saw a stylish white limo in front of his house. Kenny and Ash were waving energetically, Jack waving his drumsticks. Drew chuckled.

"Well, that's my ride," He said as he slung his guitar on his back, "I'll see you later."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"This. Is. Awesome." Jack said, stretching luxuriously on the leather couch. The band were all gathered in a sort of waiting room. Another couch was across from them, where Drew figured the girls would sit. Behind them on a long, low table were trays of theater food like pizza, nachos and hot dogs. Ash cast his eye over to the table every few seconds.

The door to the room opened, and four girls filed inside.

The first girl had long, brown-gold hair tied tightly in two braids. Small blonde strands were left hanging in her face, next to glasses that sat in front of piercing, clear blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark orange tank top under a brown half jacket. She, like Jack, was holding a pair of drumsticks.

The next girl had dark blue hair held out of her face with yellow hair clips and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and a bright pink miniskirt.

The third girl had orange hair tied to the side and hazel eyes. She wore a simple yellow tank top and light blue jeans.

And the fourth girl had smooth brunette hair and dark blue eyes. "Sapphire" was the only word that could describe them. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and a black velvet jacket, and black jeans that flared out at her ankles.

It was then, when, as Drew's eyes swept over them, it happened.

He caught the eye of the girl with brunette hair. Suddenly, his stomach did a summersault like he was on a rollercoaster and his heart gave a jolt. It was the strangest feeling, like those sapphire eyes were freezing his thoughts, making it impossible to think...

She looked away first. Dazed and slightly dizzy, Drew leaned back against the seat. He looked down at his hands, which were moist with... sweat? He was also finding the room very warm suddenly, though it had been so chilly on his arrival that he had put his green jacket on.

_What just... happened_ _to me?_ Drew wondered as Brock and Cori bustled into the room.

"Hi Beez, Iridescent," Cori said, "Boys, let me introduce you- Bethany Anderson -braids- plays drums, obviously, Dawn Francisco -yellow clips- does the keyboard, Misty Waterflower -side ponytail- is the bass, and May Maple -brunette hair- is the guitar and lead vocals."

_So that's her,_ Drew thought as he looked at the girl called May, _That's that May girl Deena was talking about earlier._

_"_Anyway," Brock continued, "Guys, you have sound check in half an hour. How about all of you get to know each other? You'll be spending a lot of time together in the future. See you later!" They departed before the boys and girls could do more than exchange ominous looks.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Finally Ash asked, "Can I eat?"

"Sure. Whatever." Dawn shrugged. Ash went to the snack table and returned with what looked like half the food. As he started eating, the four girls stared in shock.

"Can he eat all that?" Bethany asked.

Kenny nodded. "Easily. And he can go back for seconds. And thirds."

"Ew." Dawn said.

"So, do any of you have names? Or are we just going to sit here and watch spiky hair gorging himself?" Misty asked in disgust.

"Jack Smith, Drummer Supreme," Jack said, spinning his drumsticks between his fingers.

"Kenny Erickson, keyboard." Kenny grinned.

"Af Ketchup, flass," Ash said through a huge mouthful. It was surprising he could make any noise at all.

"In translation, 'Ash Ketchum, Bass'," Drew said with a smirk, "And I'm Drew Maxwell. Guitarist and Lead Vocalist." He felt May's eyes on him, and for the first time in his life, he reached up and flicked his green hair to the side. Kenny raised an eyebrow at him.

It was quiet for a few more minutes. Finally, to break the silence, Bethany said, "Um, hey, I've got an idea! Let's all go around the circle and say our favorite things in a certain category, like our favorite TV shows or our favorite holidays or-"

"Our favorite foods!" Ash cried.

Bethany stared at Ash for a full ten seconds. Then, ignoring her friends cries to chill, said furiously, "OK, spiky man, if we hear one more word about food, I swear I'm gonna smack you upside the head with this--"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Jack intervened, standing up and smacking his drumstick against hers. He and Bethany stared each other down for a full ten seconds before jack said, "Get used to ash making references to food every few minutes- it gets old to Ash, too. And let's get one thing straight," Jack grinned suddenly. "Hitting Ash with the drumsticks is _my job._"

Bethany looked startled momentarily at Jack's easy-going manner, then grinned slightly. "Well, you weren't doing it and I figured someone should…"

Jack laughed out loud. "You're funny. I think _we_ might just get along."

Bethany flushed and broke their eye contact. She sat down as the guys exchanged looks of surprise; since when had Jack known how to flirt?

"Let's say our favorite songs!" Dawn said perkily. "Mine is "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift"

"Um, mine is… "What Hurts the Most." The CASCADA version." Bethany said.

"I like "Forever" by Antonio Maleke." Misty added. (A/N- let's pretend…)

"'Behind These Hazel Eyes," Kelly Clarkson," May said softly.

"That music video's depressing," Drew muttered. Ignoring the angry look on May's face, he continued, "I like "Apologize," by OneRepublic.'

"'Cuz that's not a depressing song at all," May muttered. Drew scowled at her.

"I like "Makes me Wonder," by Maroon5," Kenny said quickly, attempting to divert what was surely a budding argument.

"'American Idiot," by Green Day." Ash said in between bites of a hot dog.

"I love "1985" by Bowling for Soup," Jack grinned, "It's hilarious."

Bethany smiled slightly, "So, what kind of music do you guys sing?"

"Rock," Kenny explained, "That's pretty much the only way to describe it."

"Cool," Dawn said.

"We do mostly love songs," May explained.

"Mm-hm." Drew muttered with a sarcastic titter.

May didn't miss it. "What's that, Greenie?"

"Nothing," Drew said, "It's just… we're sixteen. What do we know about love?"

"It depends on the person," May snapped. "Some people have been in it, some haven't."

"Pff. Who do you know who's 'in love' at our age?" Drew asked with a snicker.

"You clearly don't," May said shrewdly, "But just 'cuz you don't know anyone who's felt that way towards another person doesn't mean it's stupid or something."

"I never said it was stupid to be in love." Drew said irritably. "I just said it was impractical at our age. If you want to fall in love and get your heart broken or whatever, fine by me."

The Beez knew at once that Drew had gone several steps too far; there came a sharp intake of breath from Misty, Bethany, and Dawn, and May's face drained of color. She looked as if she would've liked nothing more at that moment than to have security toss him out. But Drew, while a little shocked at his own words (for he was starting to come back to his senses,) noticed that May's sapphire eyes looked watery as she whispered:

"Drew Maxwell… you know nothing-- _nothing_-- of heartbreak."

Drew watched as the other three girls glared daggers at him, then looked to May with concern in their faces. Drew felt very foolish all of a sudden; he was wondering just how he could apologize in a mature-sounding way when Brock hurried into the room.

"Okay, guys, time for sound check. Let's go."

Jack and Ash exchanged glances and left. Kenny muttered "slick," to Drew out of the corner of his mouth and left, too. Drew looked at May, who glared at him. Her blue eyes cut through him, freezing him to the bone. At the same time, he felt his face grow warm as he left after Kenny.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Amv: All right!! Chapter 4 should be up in about two weeks… or three… or a bit longer…. But it's coming!_

_Drew: Uh-huh. What's up next?_

_Amv: Just the concert, Jack flirts with Bethany more, Misty smiles at Ash, and Drew and May make up. Nothing happens between Kenny and Dawn. Oh, and you hear about May's old heartbreak, which will become a central theme of the story. _

_May:… Good to know._

_Amv: Review!_


	4. Opening Night

_Amv: I'm writing as often as I can now! Watch me!!_

_Drew: Good to know. _

_Amv: Uh-huh. Anyway, I have a message to Tomoyo Kinomoto… thanks for the constructive criticism… I wrote chapter one a long time ago, and since then, my writing style has changed and improved (I like to think.) I hope this chapter is better, 'cuz I thought the first chapter stunk, too. _

_May: Okay, amv doesn't own pokemon. Or any of the songs in this chapter. _

_Amv: Like "It's Not My Time" by Three Doors Down , "Long Shot" by Kelly Clarkson, or "Take a Bow" by Rihanna. I only say that I don't own the song if I use the lyrics. And is that all I have to say? I'm just wondering… well, enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: Opening Night**

As the door closed, a ringing silence fell over the four girls. It was as if they were frozen; Misty, Dawn and Bethany looking both shocked and confused, May looking angry. Her sapphire eyes were brighter than usual.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, "One second, things seemed… well, okay, the next, May and what's-his-name were all up in each other's faces!"

"Pff. Speak for yourself." Misty scoffed. "Ash was an absolute _pig_. There's _no way_ I'm spending two months with him."

"Well, his eating habits aside, he seemed a bit… dense. Kenny wasn't bad, and that Jack guy… he seemed nice," the optimistic, though honest Bethany said calmly. Bethany acted as the intermediary on the rare occasions the girls disagreed.

Dawn giggled. "Y'know, Beths, you and Jack would kind of be a cute--"

"Don't even go there, Dawn," Bethany interjected. "I know we've discussed this at least a thousand times; I can still write the songs, but I've given up on the thing itself."

"It's been three years," Misty said softly, "Maybe, on this tour, one of these guys…"

"Weren't you just telling us that there was no way you were spending two months with the honeybees," May asked, indirectly taking a stab at the band.

"No I was just saying there was no way I'd spend two months with Ash." Misty retorted. "And that goes for you, too, May."

May glared at her angrily. That, she thought, was hitting far below the belt; Misty noticed this and bit her lip. "Sorry… got a bit carried away there…"

"It's cool," May said shortly. She reached up and rubbed her temples gently with her index and middle fingers, then she glanced at her watch. The show would be starting in an hour. "Hey, I'm going to get ready, 'kay?"

"Yeah, me too," Dawn said, jumping up. Misty and Bethany followed suit.

They left the room and went down the sparsely decorated hallway, which had nothing more than a hard concrete floor, white-painted walls, and florescent lights.

May stopped outside a room with a piece of paper on it reading "MAY" on it and went inside. Her makeshift dressing room greatly resembled the hall outside, with the addition of a mirror, table, chair, and May's own cosmetics. However, there was something else she noticed; since the last time May had been there, someone had left a bouquet of red roses on the table. She went over to them, lightly fingering a few of the velvety petals; May loved roses. May flipped open the card and read, "_Good luck, sweetie! Love Mom, Dad, and Max."_

May smiled, then changed into her clothes for the show: a skimpy-looking vest over a snug-fitting but concealing red, elbow-length, v-neck shirt, and long white pants made out of the same slightly shimmering material as the vest. Then she applied some makeup in front of the mirror; mascara, eyeliner, shimmering eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and the smallest touches of blush. As she brushed her hair, she heard a voice call her from the door.

"Yo."

From her seat, May could see Bethany standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Her outfit was identical to May's, except that the shirt was blue. "You nervous?"

"Yeah," May said truthfully. "But it's the good kind of nervous, you know?""Mm-hm," Bethany nodded. The she said slowly, "Tonight… the song's going out, isn't it?"

May's grip on the brush handle tightened; her knuckles whitened. "Yeah… tonight's the night."

She pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket and looked at it. "You think we should still do this?"

"You tell us," Misty said as she and Dawn came into the room. Misty's shirt was orange, and Dawn's was pink.

"It's up to you," Dawn told May.

May breathed in deeply. She gave the paper one last look, and slammed it almost roughly onto the table next to her roses. "Let's do it. I'll meet you out there."

She swept past her three friends and out into the hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"There must be five thousand people out there…" Jack said as he peeked through the curtain at the massive crowd that had already accumulated. Many of the audience members -most of them girls- were talking excitedly about the never-before-heard band opening for _Iridescent. _

"Actually, we're expected to hit around twenty thousand people tonight," a passing stage hand told him, before calling out, "Twenty minutes to the show, let's move it, people!"

Jack went pale. "That isn't helpful," he croaked. "Not at all…"

"We'll be fine," Kenny assured him, patting him on the shoulder. In a low voice, ha added, "What the heck was with Drew earlier?"

"I heard that," Drew told him. A small frown creased his face. "I don't know myself. I screwed up for all of us, guys. So much for giving _Iridescent _a good impression."

"Why did you flick your hair like that?" Kenny pressed. "Like you were trying to make yourself seem cool."

Drew shrugged. "Weird, huh? I don't know that either- it was, like, automatic. Like the A7 chord. And why're you only hatin' on me? Jack kept flirting with that Bethany girl."

Jack flushed. "Yeah, right. If anyone was, Kenny was flirting, acting like a little spokesman, telling _Dawn _all about the band--"

Kenny slapped the back of his head. "Was _not_."

"Were so," Jack shot back.

"NOT!"

"Chill," Ash said calmly as he fished in his pocket for his guitar pick. "It's cool. Kenny likes Dawn, Jack likes Bethany, I like Misty, and by process of elimination, Drew likes May."

"Dude, I just met Dawn, how could I like her?" Kenny asked incedously.

"Well, I've never liked a girl before, so I don't exactly have much to compare to," Jack mused.

"Like I'd ever fall for little miss Pop Princess," Drew said, clenching the hand he had in his pocket into a fist. "but you're right, for once, Ash, this is a stupid argument. Let's just-- HEY!" Something suddenly sunk in, and he spun around on Ash. "Did you say you liked Misty?"

Ash shrugged. "Sure. She was pretty."

"It's the night of our big break, and you're focusing on some chick you met an hour ago?" Drew asked furiously.

"And, uh, Ash… I don't think she was all that into you. " Kenny said tentatively.

There was a short, tense moment as they all remembered the disgusted look on Misty's face as she'd asked, "Are we going to just sit here and watch spiky hair gorge himself?"

Ash's face fell. "Ah. Good point."

"I need my guitar, we go on in ten minutes," Drew said as he wheeled around and left. He found that he was irrationally angry at the others for thinking he could possibly like May, despite that he knew it was completely false. Ironically, as he had been thinking how he felt absolutely nothing for the girl, as Drew turned a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw May sitting on top of a couple speaker cases, tuning her red electric guitar. Her left leg was propped up on one as her right leg touched the ground lightly, helping to raise her guitar.

Suddenly Drew's heart and stomach turned over; somehow, something about her, the way her hair fell over the side of her face as she looked toward the guitar's neck, struck him as indescribably beautiful.

She had sensed his gaze; May glanced up and met his eyes as he walked over on slightly shaking knees. He nodded shortly to her as he picked up his emerald electric guitar and slung the strap around his neck. He was about to walk away, but she spoke.

"Nervous?" May asked. Her voice was loud enough for him to hear, but something in her tone was soft.

Drew considered lying for a moment -he still wasn't exactly happy with her- but his previous irritations melted away as he met her eyes again. Instead, he leaned against the case to and laughed slightly. "Nervous? I'm terrified."

"Me too," May sighed and strung a few notes on her guitar.

"No, Pop Princess?" Drew teased. Then his smile fell away, "Wait… was that "Sunshine of Your Love?""

"You recognize it?"

In response, Drew smirked and fingered through the rift effortlessly. May rolled her eyes.

"Show-off."

"I won't deny that," Drew told her with another laugh, flicking his hair aside. Suddenly he heard Brock calling him; Drew jumped. Somehow, in about two minutes, he had completely forgotten about the show that would probably change his life. "Ah, crap. Later."

Her started off, weaving through the frenzy of stage hands, wondering to himself: why was his heart suddenly pounding so fast? Was it because he was about to open for the most popular band in the country? Or because, for some reason, he almost wished he was back there with…

"Hey guys," Drew said when he reached the others, "Sorry, I, uh…"

Jack snickered. "You hypocrite, Drew. It's the night of our big break, and you're focusing on some chick you met an hour ago?"

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"Your face is RED, dude!" Ash laughed. "Ran into May, did you?"

"Well--yeah--but--" Drew spluttered as they all laughed. Brock sighed.

"Ah, Drew. We'll discuss your previously nonexistent love life after the show. Ready, guys?" He put his fist in the middle of the group of boys.

"You betcha," Jack put in his hand.

"All for one," Kenny put his hand on top of Jack's.

"One for all," Ash put his hand on top of Kenny's.

"Let's do this!" Drew grinned and put his hand on top of Ash's.

"KILLA BEEZ!!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Hey, May. Greenie and Co. are starting in about thirty seconds. Wanna see if they're any good?"

May jumped as she heard Misty speak. "Huh? Uh… oh. Yeah. I'll be there in a second." She stepped down and met Bethany and Dawn by the edge of the stage. The boys were already under the lights, and the crowd was already revved up for a night of music.

Drew, standing in front of the microphone, took the handle in his hand. "Hey, La Rousse. And… world." He started awkwardly. May heard Misty slap her forehead. "…Just wanna ask… don't be too hard on us, 'kay? We're new to this."

The crowd roared to assure him that they would be nice, and looking heartened, he said, "Alright, then… this is called "It's Not My Time.""

A slow guitar chord started up, Drew playing in sync with Ash. After a few seconds of this, Misty muttered, "Okay, they suck."

As if in response, Jack slammed onto the drums and the real song got going. Backstage, the _Iridescent _girls jumped as one. Sensing the jolt to the system, Jack turned from his spot behind the drums and grinned at Bethany; she smiled weakly back as Drew started:

"_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?_

_'Cause it's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go"_

"On second thought…" Misty said slowly.

"…They're not bad," Dawn finished.

"Not bad?" Bethany repeated. "They're great. Check out those drums. I'm not quite sure I could manage that."

"You could," Dawn scoffed.

"Are you alright, May?" Misty asked. "You seem kinda off."

"Yeah, I'm fine." her voice sounded fake to her. "I'm just thinking about the show."

Misty, Dawn, and Bethany exchanged looks; they all translated "the show" to mean "the song." Knowing that May was probably worried about how it would sound, they let the matter drop and turned back to the stage.

But they only knew half of what was bothering her.

The other half was standing out there in the spotlight, his fingers running all over the guitar's neck as he played the song - "It's Not My Time," it was called?- which had reached the bridge. Despite their little scuffle earlier, May found she could remain angry at Drew. As shallow as the thought made her feel, something about him was just… wow. The carefree grin on his face, his hair falling in front of his eyes, those eyes glinting as he did something he clearly loved to do…

Sure, it was fine to find a boy physically attractive, May thought as she turned away, but she could not, would not allow herself to feel anything. But…

_Flashback:_

"_Wonder what this new band's like?" Dawn wondered as the band walked down the hallway._

"_Who knows?" Misty shrugged, "Diamond Star skipped out on the tour at three o'clock this afternoon, it's incredibly lucky Cori found another band almost immediately afterward. Even if it is all boys."_

"_As long as they don't wear nothing but black, have so much metal in them they wouldn't be allowed on a plane, and scream their lyrics over the bass, I'm cool with whatever they are." Bethany said._

"_Hear, hear," May agreed as she pushed open the door. Sitting on the leather couch in suddenly tense positions were four boys. May didn't look at them as she sat next to Bethany on the couch facing them. After avoiding romance for three years, she had mastered the basics on avoiding noticing a guy--just don't look at them._

_However, seeing as she'd probably be spending the next two months with the group --she made a mental note to kick Cori for that later-- May allowed herself a quick once-over of each boy. She raised her eyes and glanced at each male: messy black hair, dark brown eyes; red-brown hair, brown eyes; blond hair, hazel eyes; green hair, greener eyes._

_By chance, this last boy glanced her way. Their eyes locked._

_And every single one of her body functions froze in place. Those perfect, emerald eyes… they seemed to be staring straight through her, crumbling the resolve she had so carefully maintained for so long… May was brought back to earth with the aid of a burning sensation in her chest; she had forgotten to breathe. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she looked away at her hands. The moment couldn't have lasted longer than two seconds. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

'_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with…' May sang in her head as her fingers slowly moved from string to string on her guitar, tuning it. Ah, that song brought back memories… and not all of them were good. At least it kept her mind off of Drew. _

'_What was that all about?' she wondered furiously, strumming the sixth string as she went to double-check her work. Maybe things just got blown out of proportion… or a miscommunication… or they were too vocal with their opinions… 'Or whatever,' May thought, 'Who cares? What does it matter? Why am I obsessing over this? I DON'T CARE!!' she screamed in her head as she looked up._

_May nearly dropped her guitar pick in shock as she found herself staring straight into a pair of dark emerald eyes. Drew had come to get his guitar, which explained the ownership of the electric model May had admired when she first sat on the speaker case._

_He nodded to her in acknowledgment before turning away._

"_Nervous?"_

_May spoke the word without thinking, but she couldn't help it. Inexplicably, she almost… wanted him to stick around._

_He turned back to her, a look of slight mistrust on his face. After a few seconds, however, Drew's eyes softened and he leaned against the speaker case, a chuckle escaping from him._

"_Nervous?" He repeated, "I'm terrified."_

_May knew how he felt; on the night of her first concert, she had tuned her guitar obsessively for two hours. It was the only thing that calmed her nerves. Now she was on her first headlining tour at age fifteen. "Me, too."_

_She absentmindedly played the chorus to Cream's "Sunshine of Your Love," a guitar classic. It was another one of the only things that made her feel better. _

"_No, Pop Princess?" Drew asked, his voice tinged with good-humored sarcasm. Then his smile faded. "Wait… was that "Sunshine of Your Love?""_

_May stared at him surprised. It was quite an achievement to hear an unamplified guitar over the racket the stage manager, Scott, was making. "You recognize it?"_

_In response, Drew grinned and, keeping her eyes, almost lazily strummed the rift. _

"_Show-off," May murmured, refusing to be impressed._

_End Flashback_

Now… it was very hard not to be impressed. The Beez next song, "Move Along," was just as well written and balanced as "It's Not My Time." While she had known that they would have to be good to earn Cori's A-okay, May guessed she hadn't thought the Beez would be this good.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A half hour later, after five of their best songs -- "It's Not My Time," "Move Along," "I'm Just a Kid," "Rockstar," and "Politically Correct,"-- Drew knew it was time for _Iridescent_ to sing. He called Jack, Ash, and Kenny to his side for them to take their bows. After a round of cheers that shook the floor, the Beez exited the stage, congratulating each other on a job well done. They met the girls at the edge of the stage, preparing for their opening song.

"Nice job!" Dawn said, though she looked at Kenny as she spoke.

He grinned. "Thanks. Good luck"

Beside him, Ash fumbled with his guitar pick in his sweaty hands, telling Misty, "Uh, good luck."

Misty glared at him, then said abruptly, "Thanks. Nice guitar."

Ash grinned like a little kid in a candy shop; Misty had to smile back.

"How did you do those drums?" Bethany asked Jack as she spun her drumsticks between her fingers. "That was incredible."

Jack chuckled. "Hours of obsessive practice. Oh, and I got grounded a lot when I was thirteen, so I had a lot of free time. But I'm talking too much, good luck."

Bethany nodded.

While all this was happening, May and Drew stood a little way away from the group. Drew's legs were shaking from the adrenaline rush, and he leaned against a speaker case.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" May said, also leaning against the case but looking toward the stage.

Drew nodded, his voice coming out as a croak as he said, "Yeah… Good luck."

"Mmm…" May murmured, standing up straight.

"I mean that," Drew added softly, still looking at the stage.

May looked ready to say something, but Dawn's call of "C'mon, May!" made her turn and run out onto the stage, to the roars of the crowd. She stood at the front of the stage, in front of the microphone Drew had used, surveying the crowd.

May took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She reached up and clasped the her hand around the microphone. Somehow, the fact that Drew had done the same thing made her feel more confident.

"Heyyy…" She said with a goofy grin to the crowd. Raising a fist to the sky, she asked, "What's up, La Rousse?"

After the crowd quieted its responsive yells, May said, "How 'bout the Beez, eh? They were good!"

"I know!" Misty added as though shocked.

They boys exchanged looks, and Jack pointed his head around the corner of the stage and asked, "You had doubts?"

"Yep," Dawn said simply.

"Oooh!" Bethany hit the drums and the symbols at Dawn's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. We just wanted to mess with you people," May said, waving her hand in dismissal. To the crowd, she whispered, "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble with Cori, she wants us to get along with these guys… Oh, well."

A violin began in the background, and while Drew thought the beginning of the song was a little strange, it was fine once the words came in.

"_I felt it, the wire touched my neck  
And then someone pulled it tighter  
I never saw it coming, I started to black out  
And then someone said good morning  
I took it as a warning  
I should have seen it coming  
So now I'll take a chance on  
This thing we may have started  
Intentional or not, I don't think we saw it coming  
It's all adding up to something  
That asks for some involvement  
That ask for our commitment  
I think I see it coming  
If we step out of that limb _

_My heart beat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability  
In all probability _

_It's a long shot, but I say why not  
If I say forget it, I know that I'll regret it  
It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
The chance is we won't make it  
But I know if I don't take it, there's no chance  
'Cause you're the best I got  
So take a long shot"_

"Huh," Jack said. "Once you get past them insulting us onstage, you gotta admit they're pretty good. Wonder why Bethany was asking me about my drumming talent, she's got more than a bit herself--"

Kenny snorted. "And you say you don't like her."

"Who said I didn't like her? All I said was that I didn't have a crush on her because I met her about two hours ago."

"Don't get started, you two," Ash said, rolling his eyes. "There's no point."

"Yeah," Drew agreed. He found that he was too in tuned to the music to really listen to what the others were saying. Despite that Deena played the CD 24/7, this was the first time Drew had acknowledged their music as more than annoying background music.

While the sound was outside Drew's usual tastes, he could deny that they were excellent. Everyone's instrument wove neatly with each other, not too loud, but not so soft it couldn't be heard. As for the vocals… well, Drew could only describe May's voice as being absolutely incredible.

Suddenly, Kenny wave his hand in front of Drew's eyes. "Dre-eew." He called as if from far away. "Quit zoning."

"Huh?" Drew asked, standing up.

"You've been staring at may for the pat ten minutes," Kenny told him in an undertone, "Try not to be so obvious."

"Whaddaya mean, 'don't be so obvious?'" Drew asked hotly.

Kenny shook his head and looked back onto the stage. Drew did, too, as May called to the crowd, "Hey, who wants to hear a new song?"

The crowd roared in anticipation.

May smiled, then took a breath. "Okay then… well, this song was written by me, Bethany, Dawn, and Misty. Like every other song we've written. But, but, but…!" May held up a hand to quiet the crowd beginning to yell. "This is different. This song has a story. Also like every other song we've written. But, but, but…!" May raised a hand again. "This song is in its own category. Because… well… how do I put this…?"

"May I?" Bethany asked. Jack noticed an icy gleam in her eyes.

"Sure." May said.

"'Kay," Bethany said, standing up and taking her microphone into her hand. "Well, a long time ago, one of us was in a relationship with a guy who ended things in a really jerky way. After that, we hadn't heard anything from him 'til about three weeks ago. And that was in a really BS-y letter. We're hoping that this song will feel like a slap in his face from us, wherever we are, every time it's played on the radio."

"Well said," Misty said.

May nodded. "Definitely. That's exactly what I wanted to say. Dawn let's get this rolling."

"You got it, chief," Dawn replied, staring up the piano.

"_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
__Baby__ when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow"_

"Wow," Ash said, "What a song."

"It's great." Drew said, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Wonder which of them was with that guy?"

"They probably won't tell us," Kenny shrugged. "Either we'll never know, or we'll have to guess.'

"How will we do that?"

"Let's not." Ash said wisely. "It would be a huge intrusion of that girl's privacy if we were to go snooping in her business. If they want to tell us, they can, but if not, leave it be."

"Impressive speech, Ash," Drew said, nodding. He then turned his attention back to the stage, meaning May. As the song came to a close, he noticed something strange: her eyes seemed to be watery, and just before the end of the song, he saw her lips --though barely moving-- mouth a name. But he didn't know what it was.

"_But it's over now…"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Okay, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but this was really long! It was 12 pages in my notebook (and it's big!) and I didn't write the lyrics! I hope this maws good enough for you all! I'm FINALLY on summer break, so I'll be able to update more often. _

_With love, amv!!_

_REVIEW!!!_


End file.
